guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raisu Palace (mission)
Section 0 Disagree with the henchmen comment. This mission is easily henched. I've done it twice now -- once by myself, and once with a guildie. — Stabber ✍ 09:45, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :The comment does not say you cannot do this mission with henchies, the comment DOES say that if you know where to go you CAN do it with henchies, the comment really says that if this is your first time, and you don't know where to go, you'll end up needing to run and if you need to run, in ANY mission, henchies will make a poor choice. Do you disagree with that? In addition, you can really instruct them on how to use their uber-skills. So that's a negative too. --Karlos 22:30, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Karlos, I also disagree with the henchmen comment. I understand that the statement has the caviot "for parties that are not yet accustomed to doing this mission" but human parties would have similar problems if they are not accustomed to this mission. I do agree that henchmen can have pathing problems, but I contend that they are *better* at running and avoiding unnecessary fights because they don't have their own ideas and will follow a human leader passed (or through) numerous mobs without argument. E.g., I failed to finish this mission with pick-up-groups at least a dozen times, even though half of them were fairly well organized groups. I beat it with 7 henchmen on the 2nd or 3rd try. --Ctran 3:30, 25 May 2006 (PDT) :::Old conversation I know, but I have to say that I disagree w/the henchmen comment too. It took me a grand total of 3 tries to beat this with an all henchmen party. --Rainith 04:59, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :::: I also agree. I failed the mission with several PUGs, but beat it with henchmen (and heroes) on the first try. Heaps of Info missing Please fill out this mission as it is hard and lots of people need it. We need the abilities of each profession and the abilities of the ally henchmen as well as a more detailed map that is less crowded with green dots. Muchas Gracias. --Karlos 22:34, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :The timer lasts for roughly 50 minutes (at least that was the time I got when we barely finished before Shiro did. It's possible defeating the bosses could affect it althought there's no notification. Who wants to sit at the beginning for about an hour to test that out, though?) and there is a significant amount of time - a minute or two - when it looks like it's empty but isn't really. :There are eight bosses in here, one for each profession and their caps look to be identical to Thannaki Temple. I ran the mission several times and it looked like they spawned in consistent places. They are, in order: :* Sword Ancient Kai: Auspicious Parry :* Doomed Ancient Kkraz: Wail of Doom :* Star Ancient Koosun: Star Burst :* Famished Ancient Brrne: Famine :* Defiant Ancient Sseer: Defiant Was Xinrae :The final three are in the same room: :* Untouched Ancient Ky: Spellbreaker :* Arcane Ancient Phi: Arcane Languor :* Silent Ancient Onata: Shroud of Silence :For the Assassin's Dragon skill it's called Celestial Strike and reads: "1 second cast. Skill. For 10 seconds, upon every successful hit by you or a party member a level 20 celestial attacker is called forth to attack foes (maximum of 6)." Basically, you summon up to six Celestial minions that look a lot like Flesh Golems. :Also, each of the NPCs makes the route a little easier. Note's been made of Argo, Panaka, and Talon but they all do something. Nika will take care of a large pack of monsters before the Elementalist boss. Cynn will collapse a bridge, blocking off another pack, before the Ranger boss. And Danika will teleport the group past a fight shortly after that. They do fight with the group and will leave after providing their shortcut but if they're killed along the route they obviously won't do anything. So, it's really a coin flip whether you want an early shortcut or a late one with some NPC support until you get there. :Note should probably be made of the Forgotten chests inside the mission which require questing for the keys and have some very nice drops inside.--Sausaletus Rex 09:47, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Mission timer starts immediately you land in Kuunevang's room, even though Emperor's timer doesn't start till after you select your heroes.Outback 01:42, 23 June 2007 (CDT) NPC choice so, if the NPC leave after doing their thing, does that mean picking the later ones would be better? Or do they not do much on the way anyways? -PanSola 22:34, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :The later rooms need the assassins and monks, who probably won't survive the journey. I just pick the first two -- Talon and Argo. — Stabber ✍ 22:37, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::It's a tactical choice really. Panaku is great in removing the trap, but STINKS in terms of aggro because he has that wonderful skill that randomly teleports him OUT of a fight (usually into new aggro). Danika helps with healing (and I think she has the Urn of Saint Victor with her, but I am not sure). Cynn (I heard) cancels out a fight at the bridge half-way. Since this is about time saving, NPCs that just take out fights altogether like Talon and Argo are just a good idea. Because that will save you a lot more time than if they were still with the party and fighting/healing. --Karlos 23:12, 2 May 2006 (CDT) I just got Masters in 17:16 and chose Danika and Cynn. Keeping them alive until they do their thing means you have to be careful, but I found they saved you from the two most annoyingly slow areas. I did this with heroes + hench and flagged everyone forward step by step so I didn't leave anyone behind. In this way, I was able to get past the endless supply of shiro'ken that Talon would have sealed off and the mesmers before the Ritualist boss. The mesmers get cut off by the last cut scene before the last 3 bosses.Outback 01:39, 23 June 2007 (CDT) NPC Freeze? I don't know if this has happened to anyone else, but after I run through the "run like hell" room and watch the cutscene with Danika, all of my heroes and henchmen just stand there and don't do anything. They don't follow the orders flags anymore, they don't cast spells or attack anything, they just stand there and die. If anyone else has had this happen, I'd like to know how to fix it, because I've tried the mission 3 times now and this is why I can't finish it. --66.167.58.41 22:12, 20 February 2007 (CST) Henchman choice Assassins don't have much luck finding groups, but I've found the caster henchmen work the best with an Assassin. On my second try at this mission, I got to the last three bosses, using all caster henchmen. The cutscene just before that turned me around however, and I started going the wrong way which really messed me up. Oh well, I'll give it another shot later, but has anyone else had a similar experiance? - Greven 22:12, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :Something I noticed on another attempt (which royally screwed me :(), when bringing Cynn along she blew up the bridge... but upon skipping the cutscene, all the henchmen were *stuck* on the invisible bridge. yay. I hope this is a one-time thing. - Greven 09:45, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::Unfortunately no, this is not a one time thing. I've had the henchmen stuck on the bridge twice! I think they are fixated on the enemy on the other side of the bridge. I've been able to circumvent the problem by taking both Cynn and Danika. Danika's cutscene is just after the bridge, which will teleport all of the hench out of their "stuck" position. - Ctran 19:43, 12 June 2006 (PDT) Incorrect information? This page still shows ritualist boss Defiant Ancient Sseer as having the elite skill Soul Twisting. I'm almost positive this is wrong. I've done the mission three times now, and each time I've encountered the ritualist boss, it's had Defiant Was Xinrae. I noticed one of the other discussion entries had the correct information, but the page itself does not. Shouldn't someone change that? Also, I noticed in a previous discussion entry someone suggesting we include information about the Forbidden Chests. I agree with this suggestion, but I should point out that you don't have to quest to get the keys. While you can use Imperial Commendations to buy them from the Imperial Quartermasters, you can also just buy them from the merchant in Raisu Palace for 600 gold each.--Eternal.quiet 00:14, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Also, Spell Breaker does not stop Celestial Storm, as the latter is a skill and not a spell. SarielV 09:06, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Running thru mission? Is it possible to run from the beggining, all the way up to Danika's cinematic? Or are there gates that open on boss death, that won't allow it ? --Torins 03:08, 7 July 2006 (CDT) All bosses needs to be killed in order to gain victory, so running this mission seems to be impossible Jolla Himself 12:06, 4 August 2006 (CDT) I've skipped bosses and still had the mission work, it would seem that certain bosses need to be killed, or maybe a certain number. Kisu's health bar Quoting Sausaletus Rex from further up on this talk page: "The timer lasts for roughly 50 minutes (at least that was the time I got when we barely finished before Shiro did. It's possible defeating the bosses could affect it althought there's no notification. Who wants to sit at the beginning for about an hour to test that out, though?) and there is a significant amount of time - a minute or two - when it looks like it's empty but isn't really." I did just stand in the beginning, armed with a stop clock, and to me it seemed more like 31 minutes (to be precise, almost exactly 31 minutes from the instant you step through the door, after chosing the two allies). Also, the mission was over instantly when Kisu's health dropped below zero (there indeed is a very short span of time where his health bar is empty before that happens). This also matches my observations from doing this mission: I finished it with three characters so far, made expert's with all of them, and everytime there was not very much of the health bar left, most certainly not enough for another 25 minutes (assuming that the decrease is linear - which it was while just sitting at the beginning: 1/6 every 5 minutes). It may have been changed in a patch, or there may be other factors that I'm not aware of, that's why I didn't put this in the article yet. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:06, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Farming For Cash/Items Has anyone else thought of farming this quest for items? I am doing it currently, not caring to complete it, but instead kill as many mobs as possible and collect as many items, keys and cash as possible. Each time i've run it its taken about 20min and im getting about 1plat after selling items up etc. Is this worth while farming? Especially as it can be done with just henchies. :I think you may rather want to farm Raisu Palace (explorable), as you have the same mobs, bosses, chests, but no time limit there. ;) On a side note, that area is extremely popular for chest runs (especially currently during the double fun weekend). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 13:24, 12 August 2006 (CDT) :: Wow, i've never explored that area properly after i realised what i stated above. I'll be going there soon enough then ^_^ Thanks --Djsmiley2k 16:39, 13 August 2006 (CDT) Running to Ritualist Boss? I don't understand how the mission guide gives us the tip that we should run to the ritualist boss in the hallway near the end. It worked once for me and I was able to kill the ritualist before my whole party was wiped out, but everytime (I go with henchies) I run to the ritualist boss, around 2 monks and heaps of mesmers follow to the end. They heal the Ritualist boss non stop, while the mesmer wipes out the party. How does that strategy work? Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 58.165.175.203 (talk • ) 07:06, 13 August 2006 (CDT). The reason it doesn't work with henchmen is because the henchman auto target and attack, thus causing them to get confused when you run off and they then follow and keep atacking which make the enemy follow you longer. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 65.82.104.120 (talk • ) 10:12, 17 August 2006 (CDT). :i don;t think that's a good strategy anyways. the one time i tried it, the party nearly wiped (randoms and my mesmer). fight through, it's a safer trip. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:15, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :Did it twice and its work for me, you just need high damage peeps run toward the ritualist and kill it fast. it works well with ritualist Celestial Skill and Monk Celestial skill -- Cwingnam2000 12:08, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::Sure it works, but it's a really bad idea and not at all needed for the masters - esp if you're doing Raisu with henchmen/heroes for masters (easy! just need to know strategy). I really recommend NOT running - the mobs in that hallway are weak (mesmers, monks, warriors), and easily taken down one by one, and the alternatives are 1) getting mobbed at the end trying to kill the rit (with all the heroes, hench, and minions focusing NOT on the ritualist) = impossible, and 2) ending up in the next room with the 3 bosses without minions. Doable? Yes, but far slower and riskier than killing the things in the hallway before the rit, and walking into the last room with 9-10 minions. The very first time I did Raisu I followed this guide and got up easily to the Rit boss, ran to the rit, killed it, ended up without minions in the next room, and wiped on the last 3 bosses. The second time I did it I ran through again, and everyone refused to target the ritualist, who would resurrect things, and keep itself a live very well. Mob of 30 things + rit was a stalemate, and not a recipe for masters. The THIRD time I did it, I spawned even more elementalists on the way to the Koosun boss (like 3 in every group), and still got masters because I didn't run to the stupid Ritualist boss. It's a lot harder taking down the spellbreaker boss without 9-10 melee mobs helping. -Scyfer 20:34, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::I got it to work with henchmen and heroes, as long as you flag them by rit boss it's fine. Could be that they updated hero/hench AI to attack called targets?--Devils Apprentice 11:47, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Quit during final cutscene Unlike most missions, when I quit during the final cutscene (after it showed the swords for getting your standard/expert/master reward) it did not open up Imperial Sanctum for me. Could just be a one-time bug, but thought I'd put it out there in case it might keep someone else from having to redo the mission. PurpleFlux 12:01, 7 September 2006 (CDT) That's your fault for being too damn lazy to wait a few extra seconds... Bonding? None of the Shiro'ken carry enchant removals, making the use of a Bonder a viable choice. Tried this briefly, seemed effecient - thoughts on this? Good idea, would certainly relieve pressure from Sliver Armour. green boss I did the mission with henchies and just before the cutscene for the end, a warrior or assassin green boss attacked me. the name was gate guard and he landed only one hit. anyone else has seen it?--Arbegas 18:41, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :He's there everytime I go through the mission. It seems that during the cutscene Togo kills this enemy. I've never tried killing the Gate Guard prior to triggering the cutscene by killing the other bosses, though. --Wil 15:33, 5 October 2006 (CDT) yes i have noticed this too - hoax :I noticed it too. Shouldn't this Gate Guard get its own page? A Gate Guard (from Kryta) already exists, but I'm sure we can qualify it, i.e. Gate Guard (Prophecies) or Gate Guard (White Mantle), and then make a Gate Guard (Cantha) or Gate Guard (Shiro'ken)? Unfortunately, only screenshot I have is it in the very beginning of the cutscene. Perhaps someone can get a capture of it with its name right before the cinematic? - Intricated talk 03:17, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Heroes and Celestial Skills Is there any way to have our heroes take the Celestial skill? I just tested entering the mission with my ranger and 3 heroes. One of them even had an empty slot in his skill bar, but none of the heroes got a celestial skill even when I took it. Is this a hindsight of Anet? -- (talk) 07:36, 9 December 2006 (CST) :No, it's not a mistake. Heroes can't take sunspear or lightbringer skills, or any other special skills either. -Scyfer 04:37, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Then again, this area might be a special case of this, since henchmen get the skills too. So, maybe. ;) -Scyfer 04:41, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Imho this limits the heroes a bit too much. Henchmen get the skill so why not the heroes? Okay, I understand that it is easier to add it to henchmen who don't have a ral skill bar. They just have some random amount of skills which the player doesn't see anyway, so you can just add the skill to the bar. With heroes there should be some kind of replacement method which would take time to put in the gae. I would have hoped or atleast a simple 'if there is an empty slot, place the celestial skill there'. -- (talk) 05:39, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::Done this mission in 17 Minutes with 3 Heros (1 MM 1 Searing 1 Healer) and NPCs, as long as Searing and Spiritual Pain aren't nerfed I don't mind loosing the dragon skill.-217.237.150.52 18:02, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::::The point is that Anet didn't quite spot all of the special things where heroes should have needed extra code. And this piece of info might actually interest someone. -- (talk) 18:07, 19 December 2006 (CST) master's timer Just did this mission, and I did /age near the end of the mission. Then when we completed the mission the time listed was the same as the /age time, suggesting that time spent in the intro area does count for master's completion. --71.65.85.67 23:01, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :/age doesn't give you time in seconds. You could be as much as 59 seconds off, and not know about it. --8765 23:03, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Quotes from main page: "As soon as the party leader chooses the two heroes, the timer will begin and an indicator in the top left part of the screen will show Emperor Kisu's resistance warning which determines how much time the party has left." "It’s unknown whether time spent in this room counts against the experts’ and masters’ timers, so it’s probably best not to linger here." I was wondering too, so I took my stopwatch and measured time. I started time a few seconds after the load screen for the mission cleared out. Forgot to reset it because of a test, so I was a few seconds late. After I selected the second hero I took a look at my stopwatch and it said 18s. Did the mission as usual, but skipped all the cutscenes. I ended the stopwatch the moment I saw the mission completion screen. The time I clocked was 19m14s53, the mission timer said 19m11s at that time. This three second deviation means that the mission timer DOES really start the very second your load screen disappeared. The time you spend getting the skill from Kuunavang, selecting the heroes, and all the cutscenes, they all add up to the mission timer. Or at least it does when you solo (H&H) it. Perhaps, if you have more humans in your party, the mission timer starts when the last member of your group is done loading. (Which, if you go solo, is you... obviously). This is worth some testing, because IF it starts when the last member enters, THEN I wonder what happens if one member happens to time-out during mission load? It would not be hard to come up with scenario's to exploit this possible bug, which could buy a team several MINUTES of free unrecorded mission time. --Disconnected 10:08, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Whoever recommended Danika and Cynn... You're bloody brilliant and saved me probably days worth of effort. Thanks. And it was totally worth it anyways, to hear Cynn say: "Mhenlo, I hope you brought your Healing Hands!" :D (T/ ) 14:41, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :I think Danika and Cynn is a better choice than Danika and Talon. The article mentions this early, but the room-by-room writeup assumes you've picked Danika and Talon and doesn't give alternate strategies. I tried this with Danika and Talon and followed the advice for room 4: "Run. Run like hell ... Togo, Mhenlo, and Danika can look after themselves..." Well, Danika died and I had to start over. Really, the fight in room 2 doesn't take all that long, especially if you pull some enemies up the stairs a bit and out of aggro range of some of the ones coming in. But the bridge is a headache well worth avoiding. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 14:18, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Danika and Cynn get my vote for best allies to take along on this mission too. I've experimented with different runs through this mission using different ally combos, and came to the conclusion that I had the best results with Danika and Cynn. (My vote for worst ally for this mission goes to Argo. The fight he avoids isn't that bad anyway, plus since he leaves right away at the beginning, you don't get his assistance for any battles.) Shadowlance 17:12, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::Interesting...Maybe i'll try it just for fun. But was very pleased of Talon and Danika when I henched this in HM in 22 minutes Gate Guard Level I added the Gate Guard's level | Mrguildboi 17:19, 19 August 2007 (CDT) If you need proof, http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/5950/gw020bq8.jpg Minion Master and Storm of Swords I just noticed when i MM'ed this mission last time, that the warriors celestial skill Storm of Swords also applies to minions. This makes them do a huge amount of damage of course, and can clear most spawns in seconds. Added this in the walkthrough and tips. Henchman What are the best henchmen for mission?--Balistic Pve 02:29, 23 January 2008 (UTC) i brought tai sheena, kai ying, lukas--Balistic Pve 00:53, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Do you have heroes? And what's your primary, monk? --Shadowcrest 00:53, 4 February 2008 (UTC) of course i have heroes but what about henchmans and no click on my signature duh and look--Balistic Pve 01:16, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Ok, you have heros. What's your primary? --Shadowcrest 01:21, 4 February 2008 (UTC) depends making all professions but now sin--Balistic Pve 01:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Unless you're a healer, I'd have Sister Tai, Redemptor Karl, Aeson, Erys, Kai Ying, Devona, and Brutus. Take Danika and Talon in the mission. --Shadowcrest 01:30, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Carving up the article It would seem that we're now firmly in the "if it's near the end of a campaign, the mission needs a long article" territory. Raisu Palace currently has the longest article of any mission in the game, and by far. It's not really a bad choice for that, I guess, since it is among the hardest few (non-elite, cooperative) missions in the game. But the article is still something of a mess. For starters, assuming Danika and Talon is a bad idea. Talon doesn't do much for you, as he leaves early in the mission, and what he lets you skip is just one or two mobs at a time slowly dribbling into the room. Cynn, on the other hand, will stay with you much longer, as well as let you skip one of the trickiest parts of the mission. Party advice seems to assume way too much available. A minion master with a celestial skill would necessarily be a player necromancer (as opposed to a hero), and that should not be assumed. Even assuming heroes probably isn't the best idea in a Factions mission. Assuming PvE only skills from other campaigns is also quite egregious. Other than that, the article layout needs to be standardized, and some portions seem rather verbose. I'll probably get to cleaning up the article in several days. Quizzical 19:29, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :There, much better. I took nearly 20k bytes off that article, making the longest mission article in the game now shorter than average (though that's largely for lack of dialogues). Let's see how long it takes someone to check it thinking it's vandalism. :D Quizzical 08:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::OH NOES, VANDALISM! No, seriously, good job. Way too much unneeded information there. Cress Arvein 14:22, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::Of course, this very quickly got pushed off of the list of recent changes last night by real vandalism. Quizzical 18:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Danika and Cynn Save a huge amount of time in HM. I did it with my war, sabway, prot monk, eles and warrior 14:56--Relyk 09:43, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes, this is one of the only places that Danika is useful at all. If only she died for permanently. (T/ ) 09:44, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Gate Guard I keep seeing the gate guard when I finish the mission, and it keeps bugging me, I might be stupid for asking this, but does he even do anything during the next cutscene? (I don't watch them, so I wouldn't know). If he does something during the next cutscene I might just go and make a page for him, but the page might be rather empty if all we know about it is it's species, level, and profession... 03:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :I've seen that guy too... Togo kills him, and then...???? He just seems to be thrown in there randomly so Togo can be shown doing something heroic. I haven't seen him use any skills, but he is like level 28-30 as with all the other bosses in this mission, and I am guessing he has the same skills as the Necromancer's Construct or something. (T/ ) 07:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::He uses the Shiro'ken Necromancer skills --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Celestial Storm I laughed when I used Arcane Echo - Echo - 3xCelestial Storm on the 3 last bosses. It looked like a one-hit-KO :D 13:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Bonds Monk bonds are extremely effective in this mission. Life barrier cast on the entire party, and life bond on the main tanks and monks make the party almost invulnerable, and only one other heal monk is needed to mop up damage. I did this setup on HM and got masters easier than most people get on NM. Highly recommended. :To spread that many maintained enchantments around, you've got at least two characters doing nothing but maintain enchantments. It might work, but the mission isn't that hard in hard mode. Quizzical 19:23, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, only one char is needed for all those bonds, if you do it right. By the way; Everything works, theoretically. Just gotta be skillful\lucky enough :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:01, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Easy HM This mission is very easy in Hard mode, but you will need a few players. I got a team of 2 wars and 2 sins and i was afraid it was too much melee. It turned out that wars and sins are the teammates to take: their celestial skills are perfect for Masters. With 2 MM-assassins and wars with storm of swords, you nuke all the mobs in a few seconds. I was Imbagon(and i forgot my celestial skill-_-) and we had 2 monks and an ele and we did this in 13 minutes. You should also bring someone with pain inverter for the ele boss. We laughed at this guy, while he killed himself(sliver armor FTW) 20:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :If you need a few players to do the mission in hard mode, then it's not easy. It's easy with henchmen and heroes, though. Quizzical 01:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC) wtf mate Protip: Don't try to place a flag right before Danika's cutscene (or any of them, probably). With proper timing, you will place the flag after your party is moved to watch the cutscene. For Danika's, this means you will flag your H/H *inside* of the room that Danika locks for you, effectively separating them from the rest of the party. As you can guess, I had to start over. -_- Entropy ( ) 04:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :noooooooooob. Also, Entropy don't you find it quite silly that one of the mission objectives are Togo must survive? :P Docta Jenkins 01:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC)